lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Senix
Senix is an RPC created by JGREAD. He is one of, if not the oldest living being in Chima, perhaps second only to the Phoenix. Senix has had many different identities and bodies (mostly Sabertooth Tigers) over the last 1,000 years, with "Senix" being his current one. He was introduced in the story Expedition of Exiles, as a secondary antagonist. Biography Early Life Born Tenebrae the Tiger, he spent the first 20 years of his life a primitive creature. Tenebrae was part of the first generation of orange Tigers to drink the chi after the First Great Illumination, 1,000 years prior to the events of the Roleplay. Being the physically strongest tiger in the tribe's early barbaric state, Tenebrae became its first leader. He loved chi and its power, and was jealous of the Lions for claiming the land beneath Cavora, so Emperor Tenebrae led the tiger tribe in a war against the lions, in an effort to gain control of the land beneath Cavora. By the year 992 BR, many of the other Tigers decided he'd gone too far, and, with the help of the Peacocks and Lyron, led a rebellion against his tyrannical reign, overthrowing the Emperor, establishing a monarchy, and making peace with the lions. Tenebrae escaped, but the Tigers hunted for him, so after many years, through a combination of inner chi, the prototype chi ghost concoction, and alchemy, Tenebrae created a new body, and transferred his spirit from his elderly tiger body into the young sabertooth tiger body. Tenebrae joined the Sabertooth Tiger Tribe, and went on creating new sabertooth bodies and names for hundreds of years. Formulating his Plan His final identity was Senix, and, after escaping the fate of the rest of his tribe (due to Senix fighting tigers in Chima's underground tunnels at the time of the Second Great Illumination), Senix set out north to rescue the sabertoothes. On his way to the Arctic, Senix discovered teachings Sabradia had left behind; he trained himself in the magic teachings, thus becoming Chima's third wizard. Having learned over the years about the Elemental Balance the Leopards upheld, Senix knew that Chima would fall apart if unbalanced long enough. He deduced that the sabertoothes and Mammoths exiled to the north would have ice powers. Senix began forming a plan to conquer Chima; since another Great Illumination would permanently restore the Elemental Balance, Senix would destroy at least one of the fire wing harnesses necessary for an Illumination, thus preventing one from ever being carried out. Senix would then enter the north and use his new powers to free the Ice Hunters, who would attack the south. Senix knew that, despite the Leopards' efforts, the Sabertoothes would never stop in their quest for vengeance against the Lions, and that the presence of ice-powered tribes in the south would eventually unbalance and literally destroy Chima. Senix would then rescue the survivors of the quakes, and rule over what remained of the continent. Over the next couple of years, Senix traveled in secret, searching for the fire wing harnesses (which had been teleported to random locations in Chima after the Second Great Illumination). Senix eventually found one of the harnesses, in the Northern Outland Mountains, and destroyed it with magic. Capture and Escape Senix then proceeded past The Iron Mountains, only to enter the boundaries of the curse and have his left arm and right leg frozen. Before he could carry out the next stage of his plan, he was spotted, defeated, and captured by the Leopards, who locked him in an old prison at the shores of the northwest sea. He remained imprisoned for at least over 128 years, until a violent earthquake caused by an imbalance of chi in the south shattered his containment unit, allowing him to turn the tables and freeze the current prison guard/warden Longfang, along with a Raven and a Bat who'd appeared in the prison that day. He then set out to find the rest of his tribe. When Senix felt the curse being lifted, he returned to the now frozen Hunter Prison, taking Longfang, the raven, and the bat with him to present to the freed King Finglor as prisoners. Fire—Ice War When Senix made it to the mountain the Sabertoothes had been frozen in (which they'd since turned into an HQ), he was greeted by King Finglor from a balcony. He was led in by sabertoothes, who put the frozen raven and bat into the prison section of Saber Mountain. Longfang, on the other hand, was taken to Finglor, who thanked Senix and unfroze the leopard's head so he could speak. Senix commented on how quickly Longfang had become their ''prisoner, and Finglor asked the leopard about The Golden City's defenses, revealing that the Sabertoothes were going to assist the Icebears' assault on the Valley of Balance. When the Sabertoothes reinforced the Icebear and Brotherhood forces in the valley, Senix pushed from the northeast with his legion, intercepting a Leopard legion led by King Leodus. Senix and Leodus knocked each other off their speedorz in joust-like fashion as their forces clashed. The two wizards dueled normally, before activating their chi aura magic; the two chi auras towered above the warring armies in the valley as they fought one-on-one. Leodus' yellow chi aura eventually overcame Senix' blue aura, and Leodus defeated Senix. Recapture and Proposition Leodus chained Senix's hands, feet, and spear with fire powered chains, and took him to the Golden City in the middle of the valley, leaving the battle. Leodus took the captured Senix to his throne room in the castle, and had his guards leave them. Leodus sat on his throne and revealed that he'd deduced Senix's true identity as the ancient Tiger Emperor Tenebrae. Senix denied this, explaining that all his past identities were no more, and that there was now only Senix. Leodus questioned the concept of creating different identities for all eternity, and offered Senix an alternative; if Senix left the Ice Hunters, Leodus would provide him with a greater purpose: preserving the Balance of the Elements. Leodus reasoned that two wizards, each from a Fire and Ice tribe respectively, could join together to restore Chima's Elemental Balance. Duel in the Golden Throne Room Senix (whose chains had run out of fire chi power) refused Leodus' offer, instead breaking through his chains, picking up his ice spear, and attacking the King. Senix commented that killing Leodus and taking over the King's body and tribe would yield more interesting results. Leodus blasted Senix across the room, but Senix rebounded, and the wizards continued dueling, sending magic and elemental blasts flying throughout the throne room. A damaged Vulture Sky Scavenger jet that made it over the walls of the city crashed through the wall of the throne room, violently interrupting their battle. Senix recovered and considered moving his consciousness to the body of Leodus, who'd been knocked unconscious by the force of the crash, but the leopard guards charged into the room, so Senix escaped with the vulture pilot in the detachable cockpit jet of the Sky Scavenger, as the rest of the vehicle crashed down into the city streets. Confrontation with Petricoff With a trail of smoke coming from its small engine, the damaged cockpit vehicle overshot the Valley of Balance, crashing far out in The Iron Mountains. The vulture was killed in the crash, but Senix survived and wandered out into the mountains. He encountered a young Peacock, who discovered that he was Tenebrae through dialogue with Senix, and charged at the sabertooth. Senix struck and froze the peacock with his spear before a battle could even start. Senix then trekked through the Iron Mountains, dragging his new frozen prisoner behind him. Senix traveled back up into the Arctic North to return to Saber Mountain. Crawler—Ice Hunter War Upon arriving, Senix put the frozen Petricoff in the prison of Saber Mountain, and asked the guards where the rest of the Sabertooth army currently was. They told him that Finglor and his forces were somewhere in the Iron Mountains. Senix then saw Vulture, Leopard, and Bat forces marching toward Saber Mountain from the southeast, and ordered the sabertoothes to arm all defenses. The vultures, leopards, and bats launched an all-out attack on the HQ. Angry at the Brotherhood of Vultures' apparent betrayal, Senix commanded the HQ's defense from within the mountain. The sabertooth forces at the HQ prevented the enemy ground forces from breaking into the bottom of the mountain, but the bats' fire chi powered Wing Strikers propped open the sabertooth jaw gate at the top of the mountain before it could be closed, allowing the bats to fly in. The bats who'd been piloting the Wing Strikers also flew into the opening just before the jaw gate came down, crushing the vehicles. Senix ran up to the entrance tunnel and intercepted the bats as they flew back up to escape. Senix zapped all visible enemies (including Petricoff and the raven Senix had frozen in Hunter Prison) to the wall with magic energy lighting from his hands. Senix was interrupted when he was blasted from behind by Benjamin (the bat he'd frozen at the prison) with a Gatling gun-like revolving blaster. The continuous fire chi blasts to his back forced Senix to the wall before he could react. Senix hit his head on the switch that activated the gate, falling unconscious to the ground as the jaw gate opened. Aftermath Senix later woke up to find that the enemy forces were gone, and that the mountain itself had sustained minimal damage, save for the turrets on the face of the mountain that'd been destroyed by the Wing Strikers. Senix began to oversee the reconstruction of the turrets, as well as the sabertooth vehicles that'd been destroyed on the battlefield. Since the damage was minimal, the repairs were completed soon, before Sabradia and the Mammoths arrived at Saber Mountain. In the throne room of Saber Mountain, Senix stood quietly at the wall as Sabradia reunited with her grandson, Sabran II, and introduced Maulisa to The White Lioness. Plots and Counterplots As the queens descended into the ice caverns to release the sabertooths who remained frozen, Senix was approached by a huge mammoth who introduced himself as Malgus, the first wizard. Senix introduced himself, and engaged in a conversation with Malgus, all the while secretly using magic to read the mammoth's mind. Unaware that the other wizard had simultaneously read ''his ''mind, Senix discovered that Malgus somehow now knew about the Fire Wing Harness he'd destroyed in the Northern Outland Mountains, and that the mammoth intended to reforge the harness for himself, in order to become the Elemental Wizard. Since that went against Senix's plan by opening up the possibility of a Third Great Illumination, Senix realized he had to make sure Malgus didn't find the exact location of the shattered Fire Wing Harness in the mountains. Senix and Malgus kept their knowledge of each other's secrets from becoming apparent, engaging in pleasantries before exchanging goodbyes. Soon after Malgus left Saber Mountain, Senix heard the wails of a sabertooth inside a chamber as he walked through a hall. After asking the guards about who was in the room, Senix was alarmed to find out that it was Saban... who'd reverted back to his pre-zombie form and lost his ice powers after plugging fire chi. Senix put the guards to sleep with a pacifying spell, and entered the room, asking Saban about how he'd been transformed. However, Senix heard more guards approaching in the hall, and told Saban he'd return to continue the questioning later. Senix then left the room, released the spell on the guards, and slipped around the corner of the hall. Breakout Soon after, Senix broke into Saban's chamber from behind using energy lightning. Bringing Saban into the tunnel he'd just created, Senix closed off the hole in the wall of Saban's cell. He then explained to Saban that he had a plan to prevent another Great Illumination from ever happening, and/or prevent the Elemental Balance from being restored, and the new development that fire chi "cured" Ice Hunters could jeopardize it. Senix then arranged for Saban to go to the remote Northern Outland Mountains, to make sure no more southerners or northerners found out about what had happened to Saban. At Senix's request, Saban described all the lions who'd been involved in the experiment. As sabertooth guards started to break into the tunnel, Senix ventured quickly with Saban to one of the HQ's vehicle garages, and the two sabertoothes escaped the mountain on speedorz. Saban's fire chi aura and melting of the snow around him made him a moving target for the Sabertooth air forces, but Senix was able to blend into the snow with his white fur. Senix reminded Saban to drive east, to the Wastelands, and said he'd rendezvous with him there. Senix proceeded to drive his speedor south, into the inland. At some point, Senix heard that Malgus had taken a portion of the Mammoth Tribe to The Purple City, and was now calling himself the King of the North, as the news had spread quickly. Preparations Senix drove into The Great Forest, where he tracked down and froze the lions who'd experimented on Saban with fire chi and made the discovery. Senix then found a small boat, venturing, with his frozen prisoners, on a river that led to the sea. Senix sailed his boat to the frozen Bat Island, where many icebears were stationed, still awaiting orders from their king. After burying the frozen lions on the island, Senix explained to the icebears that King Icestrike was dead, and went on to talk about how the Ice Hunter alliance was fracturing. Senix convinced the gathered Icebear forces to follow him in attacking the Purple City, and they charged off the island with him, running north across an ice bridge they created with their steps. Attack on the Purple City Senix and his Icebear army launched a full frontal assault on the coastal city upon stepping back onto Arctic land. Despite the Mammoths' strong defense, the Icebears' Claw Driller mechs were easily able to break through the walls of the ancient city. As Mammoth and Icebear forces clashed inside the city, Senix stormed the central tower, confronting Malgus, Malgus II, and Galvanor in Malgus' throne room. Senix and Malgus revealed that they'd read each other's minds back in Saber Mountain, and that each wizard's plan conflicted with the other's. Senix engaged in a powered up duel with Malgus, as icebears stormed into the room. Malgus and his allies eventually fled from the throne room, and Senix' Icebear forces were able to successfully drive the Mammoths out of the Purple City, claiming the city themselves. Second battle of the Purple City Senix used the Purple City as a base, sending out Icebears to hunt for Malgus and his son. Senix revealed the secret about Saban to Ike, Iceslash, and two other icebears deemed the most loyal, and sent the four of them to track down the missing Saban, who hadn't followed through on the rendezvous with Senix. Soon after, a temporarily allied force of Mammoths, Tigers, and The Forgotten attacked the Purple City. Senix's Icebears were immensely outnumbered and overwhelmed by the invaders, and Senix was captured by the Tigers with fire chi chains before he could escape the city. Though the Forgotten tried to take him themselves, the Tigers and Mammoths (the latter notably being led by Malgus II) left the city with Senix in tow. The Purple City and the Icebears within were then bombed by an unrelenting bombardment from Scorpions, who'd come from the south to enact revenge on the Icebears. An Unexpected Alliance As Malgus II and Titus debated on what to do with the captured Senix, the wizard saw a black cat in the snow nearby, and pointed him out. While the Tigers and Mammoths were briefly distracted by the "panther", Senix was broken out by two of his four most loyal icebears (as Ike and Iceslash had abandoned Senix's cause after hearing of his capture), and the two icebears were gunned down by fire chi blasters the Mammoths took from the Tigers, allowing Senix time to escape into the snow. Realizing that Malgus must've gone to find the pieces of the shattered fire wing harness in the Northern Outland Mountains, Senix ventured across the Arctic and over the Ice Mountains, into the Wastelands to the east. He tracked Malgus, and also recognized the scent of a lion along with the mammoth's scent. In the Northern Outland Mountains, Senix crossed paths with one of Leodus' Imperial Knights, a lion named Lycor, who was tracking the lion traveling with Malgus. Senix explained that he was no longer among the Ice Hunters, and revealed Malgus' plan to become the Elemental Wizard, framing it as a dangerous event that should be prevented. Senix and Lycor teamed up to stop Malgus and Lyrix. Battle in the Wastelands Hot on their trail, Senix and Lycor soon caught up to Malgus and Lyrix, near a small mountain top lava pit that'd been created by Senix' earlier destruction of the Fire Wing Harness. While Lycor dueled the ice lion Lyrix, Senix engaged in a heated magic battle with Malgus, determined to prevent the wizard from ruining his plan for domination by reforging the Fire Wing Harness (thus opening up the possibility of another Great Illumination). The battle was cut short, however, when a Stinger-copter flying overhead was commanded by Skaulus Rax to fire warning fire chi laser shots between the four combatants. Final Death The fighters were scattered, but upon recovering, Senix resumed his magic fight with Malgus. The two evenly matched wizards were locked in a seemingly perpetual energy lightning standoff, until Senix was suddenly stabbed through the back by Lycor, the Imperial Knight's Fire Valious sword piercing through Senix's chest and chi harness. Malgus immediately ran up the mountain to get the pieces of the Fire Wing Harness as Lycor retracted his blade, declaring that he'd stopped the threat of Tenebrae, just as his ancestor, Lyron, had helped to do over nine hundred years prior. Senix ran away from Lycor, stumbling near the crevice of the lava pit, where he was spoken to by Leodus. The Leopard King's temporarily disembodied spirit explained that he'd just told Lycor the truth about Senix's identity and plan. Leodus noted that Tenebrae didn't have the resources with him to perform another soul transfer, and explained that he'd foreseen Senix's downfall. Leodus wished Senix to rest in peace, and Senix, finally accepting death, allowed himself to fall backward into the lava pit. Quotes 'Leodus: "New name, new face... but I know who you really are, Tenebrae." Senix: "You must be mistaken, your highness. Emperor Tenebrae died over 900 years ago." Leodus: "A lie." Senix: "The truth. Whatever man or beast I once was, I am no more. Tenebrae ceased to exist when Semblis was born. Semblis ceased to exist when Severen was born. And so on, and so on. Now there is only Senix; Tenebrae is but a memory." Leodus: "What are you planning? To go on like this forever? A new identity every 80 years or so?" Senix: "Is that not the only path to immortality?" Leodus: "Yes. But that will surely get boring for you, living for all eternity... I can offer you something greater." Senix: "I doubt that, but go on." Leodus: "If you break ties with the Sabertooths and the Ice Hunters, you can be redeemed. I can give you a purpose in life: servitude to a greater cause, beyond good and evil; the Balance of the Elements." Senix: "Hmm. How did you know? That I used to be Tenebrae?" Leodus: "I am a wizard, as you saw. Magic gives me the power to see through deception. Do you accept my offer? Two wizards, one from a Fire tribe, one from an Ice tribe, joining together and harnessing the power of the elements to shape Chima into complete balance." Senix: "Why do you offer me this new direction, if you know who I was and what I did centuries ago?" Leodus: "Because I believe that 'good' and 'evil' are irrelevant. I believe that no sentient is past the point of redemption, even the Emperor who drove the Peacocks to near extinction." Senix: "Then, your highness...you are wrong." Senix breaks out of his chains, which have run out of fire chi power. Leodus springs from his seat and engages Senix in a magic duel in the throne room. Leodus: "You should've taken my offer, Senix. Now you are doomed to an eternal, aimless cycle." Senix: "Not if I kill you and take your body! Then things could get interesting!" Leodus: "Then you will be disappointed." Leodus fireblasts Senix across the room.' —The interaction between Senix and Leodus in the Golden throne room, which displays both characters' philosophies, while also foreshadowing the Empire of Balance that Vamprah and Leodus would later form. Appearance, Gear, and Traits '''Weapons and Gear: '''A long Ice spear, very effective for throwing at flying enemies. '''Appearence:' Strainor's lower body, Sir Fangar's upper body, Stealthor's eyes and fur around his eyes, and Sir Fangar's head. '''Personality: '''He used to basically be an evil version of Laval. But his extremely long existence has made him less brash and headstrong, and more of an old, wise veteran. However, the experiences that came with living for 1,020 years has made Senix somewhat of a cynical nihilist as well. Appearances * Expedition of Exiles: A Chima Roleplay Tie-in Story (First appearance) * The Chima Roleplay Trivia * Senix was originally changed into a wizard so he could function as a replacement for JGREAD's RPC Malgus, since the Mammoth Tribe had gone inactive in the RP; when the mammoths became active and JGREAD began using Malgus in the RP again, a retcon to Senix's backstory had to be made to explain how he was the ''third ''wizard of Chima, since Malgus was the first and Leodus was the second. * Senix's original identity of Tenebrae was named after Tenebrae/Darth Vitiate/Emperor Valkorion from the Star Wars Expanded Universe, a character with a similar backstory. * Senix' theme song: Category:Ice/snow Category:Antagonists Category:Ice Hunters Category:EU Category:All Articles Category:Characters